


Robert Vs. Aaron Vs. the cake

by Robronlover96



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Board Games, Cute, Fluff, Humor, Husbands being competitive, M/M, a little hurt/comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 14:43:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18368147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robronlover96/pseuds/Robronlover96
Summary: Robert and Aaron fight over the last piece of cake.





	Robert Vs. Aaron Vs. the cake

 

 

 Robert and Aaron were both in the kitchen. making themselves a cup of tea, once they had done that. 

 they both decided they needed something to go with it, they both walked over to where the cake was. 

 

They both stared at it for a milisecond. and then they turned to each other and exchanged looks, 

 

''Alright who's having it?'' Aaron said.

 

 ''I think i should have it'' Robert said,

 

''Why should you?'' Aaron said,

 

''Well... because i'm older than you, and because i work hard'' Robert said.

 

 ''Yeah even so'' he said ''that doesn't mean you should have it'' 

 

''Yes yes it does'' Robert said, 

 

''Yeah well...'' Aaron said ''I think differently''

 

''Alright then'' Robert said ''Why should you be the one who has it eh'' 

 

''Well... i have 2 reasons'' Aaron said. 

 

''Oh do you now?'' 

 

Aaron hummed in response, 

''Yeah i do'' he said.

 

''Alright let's hear it then'' Robert said, 

 

''Alright the first reason i should have it is: because i work myself to the bone'' Aaron said. 

 

''Yeah well so do i'' Robert said, 

 

''Yeah you might do'' he said ''but i work ten times harder than you do'' 

 

Robert laughed.

''Yeah i'll believe it when i see it'' he said, 

 

''Hey watch it!'' Aaron exclaimed. 

 

Robert smiled smugly, 

''Why what are you going to do about it?'' 

 

''Oh wouldn't you like to know'' Aaron said, 

 

Robert nodded.

''Yes i would as a matter of fact'' he said,

 

''Alright'' Aaron said ''No sex for a month'' 

 

Robert's eyes went wide with shock and his mouth was slightly open. 

''You wouldn't'' he said kind of outraged, 

 

''Oh wouldn't i'' Aaron said smugly, 

 

The room went quiet for a moment and then Robert spoke up. 

 

''Right There's only one way to settle this'' he said, 

 

Aaron raised an eyebrow  
''Oh and what's that?'' he said.

 

''Well.. we have a series of little games'' Robert said ''and the winner gets the cake''

 

Aaron thought for a moment and then he spoke up, 

''Alright'' he said ''you're on''

 

Robert went over to the living room. and he got a few games of the shelf,

once he did that. he walked back over to the kitchen, he sat down at the table

and he put the games on the chair next to him.

 

''Right so what are we going to play first then?'' Robert said,

 

Aaron thought for a moment and then he spoke up.

''What have you got?'' he said curiously,

 

Robert shoved him the games that he had got.

 

''Connect 4, jenga, dominoes'' Robert said, 

 

 ''Uh... jenga'' Aaron said.

 

Robert nodded in agreement, 

 

''Right ok'' he said,

 

he picked up the box of jenga bricks.

and he set it up on the table. once it was set up,

 

Aaron turned to face Robert. 

 ''Right going first?'' he said.

 

Robert rested his hand on his chin and he tapped his finger against lip, 

 

''I think that'll be me'' he said,

 

Aaron raised an eyebrow at Robert.

''Why should you get to go first?'' he said,

 

Robert smiled smugly.

''Well... just because'' he said,  

 

Aaron folded his arms and he just looked at Robert.

''Not a good enough answer'' he said,

 

Robert turned his head sideways and he looked at Aaron.

''Why isn't it?'' he said.

 

 ''Because i said so that's why'' Aaron said, 

 

Robert let out an exasperated sigh. 

''Alright fine'' he said. ''Who do you think should go first then?''

 

''Well... i think i should'' Aaron said, 

 

''Why?'' Robert questioned. 

 

''because'' Aaron responded, 

 

''Yeah sorry that's not a good enough reason'' Robert said, 

 

Aaron let out a breathy laugh and shook his head, 

''Yeah says you'' he said sarcastically, 

 

There was a moment of silence and then Robert spoke up.

 

''There's only one way to settle this?'' Robert said,

 

''And what's that?'' Aaron said, 

 

''Well... we'll get a coin'' Robert said ''and we'll  flip it, which ever side it lands on that's who goes first''

 

Aaron nodded. 

''Alright fair enough'' he said, 

 

There was a second of slience and Robert spoke up.

 

''Right who's heads and who's tails'' Robert said,  

 

''I'll be heads'' Aaron said, 

 

''Alright i'll be tails then'' Robert said. 

 

Robert took a pound coin out of his jeans pocket, he threw it up in the air. 

and then it landed on the table, 

 

After a second. Aaron spoke up, 

''So what is it then'' he said. 

 

 ''Tails'' Robert said, 

 

  ''Damn it'' Aaron said muttered under breath. 

 

  Robert just laughed, 

 ''What's the matter'' he said his voice full of amusement ''Don't like the fact that you lost the coin toss'' 

 

  Aaron scowled at Robert.

  ''Shut up'' he said grumbled, 

 

 Robert just laughed. Aaron could be so cute sometimes, even if

he didn't intend to be. 

 

''Alright are we going to start the game or what?'' Robert said, 

 

''Yeah let's do it'' Aaron said happily.

 

And with that they started the game 

 

 Robert took a brick out and he put it on the top,  

 

Aaron took a brick out, but as he did the tower moved slightly. but that was it, and he 

put it on the top. 

 

 Robert took another brick out and he put it down on the table,

 

Aaron took another brick out. being careful not to disturb the rest of the tower.

and he put it on the top, 

 

Robert took out another brick, being careful not to jostle the tower, luckily he didn't. 

and he placed it on the top,,

 

Aaron pulled a brick out, but as he did the tower toppled. and the bricks went all over

the table and the floor, 

 

''Nice one Aaron'' Robert said sarcastically. 

 

''Hey it wasn't my fault'' Aaron said, 

 

''Well... you did pull out of the bricks that was holding the tower together'' Robert said. 

 

''Yes thank you Robert, i do know that'' Aaron said sarcastically, 

 

Robert and Aaron put all the bricks back in the box. and Robert put it down with other games, 

 

''Alright what should we play next?'' Robert said. 

 

''Connect 4'' Aaron said, 

 

Robert nodded .

''Alright'' he said, 

 

Robert got it out of the box, and he set it up. 

once he had done that. Aaron turned to Robert,

 

''You went first last time so i'm going first this time'' he said. 

 

Robert shrugged nonchalantly, 

''Far enough'' he said. 

 

 And with that, they started the game. 

they divided up the coloured discs, Aaron was red and Robert was yellow. 

 

Aaron picked up one the discs and he put in the grid, 

 

Robert picked up one of the discs and then he dropped it into the grid. 

 

And they kept going like that till the whole grid was full, and Robert had won the game because he had four yellow disc's in a row. 

 

They emptied the grid, and dismantled the grid. and then they put it all away in the box, 

 

 ''Alright what next'' Aaron said, 

 

 ''Uh... Dominoes'' Robert said

 

Aaron nodded, 

 

Robert got the box of Dominoes and he emptied it onto the table. 

 

They divided up the dominoes between each other, 

 

and then they started to play the game. 

 

Robert took one of the dominoes and he placed it on the table, 

 

Aaron took one of the dominoes and he put it next to Robert's. 

 

And they kept going like that, till they had a really long line of dominoes, and Robert had won yet another game. 

 

 Robert packed up the dominoes, and then he put all the board games back from where he got them from. 

 

once he did that, he walked over to the kitchen, but he stopped in his tracks. 

when he saw Aaron sulking on the sofa, 

 

so he walked over and sat down next to him. 

 

Robert furrowed his eyebrows, 

''What's up?'' he said his voice filled with concern. 

 

''Nothing'' Aaron said, 

 

''Yeah well... we both know that's not true'' Robert said, 

 

Aaron sighed, 

''I didn't win'' he said his voice filled with disappointment.

 

Robert sighed sadly, 

''It's not all about winning you know'' he said ''it's taking part that counts'' 

 

''Yeah i know'' Aaron said ''i'd just wish i'd won, even if it was one game'' 

 

''Hey'' Robert said ''you just need to practise that's all''

 

Aaron nodded.

''Really?'' he said, 

 

Robert nodded. 

''Yes and i'll teach you how'' he said, 

 

''You will?'' Aaron said. 

 

''Yes of course'' Robert said ''but not today because i think we've both had enough'' 

 

Aaron smiled

''Yeah you can say that again'' he said, 

 

The room was quiet for second. and then Robert spoke up,

 

''Now what about helping me eat this cake'' Robert said. as he pulled himself up into a standing position, 

and started to walk to the kitchen.

 

''You want to share it with you?'' Aaron said getting up and following him ''but it's yours''

 

''Yeah, but it's only fair isn't it?'' Robert said, as he got a fork out of the draw. 

 

 Aaron nodded. 

''Yeah'' he said, 

 

the room went silent for a second, and then Robert spoke up.

 

''Right... You coming to help me or not?'' Robert said,

 

Aaron laughed and he shook his head. 

''Yeah yeah i'm coming'' he said. 

 

And with that, he grabbed a fork out the draw, he sat down next 

to Robert. And they sat at the table and they eat the cake together. 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
